Life's full of bullet holes and plasma
by R.O.K. Marine
Summary: The covenant has finally step on U.S. Soil. They have cut through the eastern side of the country taking cities like New York. Now one teenager has the fate of his classmates on his hands. Warning: Heavy Language disclamer: I dont own halo or bungie
1. Welcome to School

Date:December 1, 2552

Location: 50-100 miles north of Old Chicago, Illinois (A.K.A. Lincolnshire, Illinois )

Time: 0720 hours

After the Covenant landed on Earth they started what became known as the "Great Covenant Landings." That what the data books says. I call it "The Lucky Findings of Earth."

They landed on Africa, they took New Mombasa, and now they were heading eastward towards the U.S.A.

27 years before this they moved the US capital the the central of the country Chicago, Illinois. The Gov't says that they wanted to move it because of the threat of the Covenant. If they landed on either sides of us we put all our forces there on the attack. That all sounded a good idea to my gramps when he was an adult and the whole country. Then a lot more stuff came into city. Army's HQ, Marine HQ, Navy HQ, CIA, FBI, ONI Earth HQ, UNSC Earth HQ, UN, The Galactic Union, ETC. Soon the city was growing at a intense rate. 5 years later the city was expanding at a alarming rate that they made another city just for the government folk. It was located in the capital of the city "Springfield" they renamed it to New Chicago. The one near the Lake was dubbed Old Chicago.

Then Covenant came. They came by the hundreds-thousands, maybe even millions. Thats when the world changed. I saw the battle of New Mombasa like the rest of the world. Everyone of them saw how the Covenant REALLY are. The government just soften the news on the war for years now and we were finally paying the price for it. They all saw the blood shed of soldiers, adults and even kids. They saw just how a big city was turned into ashes in a matter of seconds. Panic then started to arise.

Well its been a couple of months after that. The Covenant went eastward taking over the eastern side of the states. Kids still go to school but in armored buses and it was the same as teens. People still go to work; it was like any other day before they invaded. But all of us still had that thought in the back of our heads if we were gonna live the next day.

As for me I go to Adlai E. Stevenson High School. I'm Chung and this is my story.

It was a normal day, the sun was just peaking over the houses as I looked out the window. I was still shock from yesterday though. As the covenant became closer to New Chicago tensions became high. The Covenant were breathing down our necks but we just couldn't see them. I still couldn't believe that we had to go to school. Also I've been a pointed "leader" of the bus I was on. Being leader didn't seem hard. All you need to do is take attendance after everyone thats supposed to be on is on. You get paid, but not much. And you need to protect the lives of everyone on the bus. To help you was a MA5C Standard Assault Rifle that gave the enemy about 32 rounds of hell. That was my anti-son-of-a-bitch machine right here.

I'm still a normal kid, that goes to school, does homework, has crushes, is shy, funny, and sometimes lazy. I was as normal as any other kid in this bus. To the exception of my family history.

Since the 21 century and now my family from my 200th something generation grandpa to my dad. They all have served in the military. They were all respected officers to the Army, Marines, AirForce, and the Navy. And maybe just maybe they appointed me as leader because of that.

The bus then came to a stop, we were here.

Welcome to Adlai E. Stevenson High School


	2. Battle in the School Parking Lot

Here you go guys.

Oh yeah I finally noticed that Taco Bell hot Sauces have custom words on them. My favorate ones are, "When I grow up I gonna be a water bed." "Polly want a taco?" and "At night the sporks beat me up." LOL

Oh Yeah LETS GO BEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

The bus finally stopped at the school. I got up from the chair and grabbed clipboard from the front of the bus. I then sighed and yelled "Okay! You guys know the drill by now!" All the students got up and single file line. I then started to check their names one by one off the clipboard. But then I herd a high pitch noise. It sounded like one of those old teapots noises when the tea's ready. It was like a "PHI" like noise. Then my brain clicked. "OUT OF THE BUS! No time for explanations!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I helped everyone out and as soon I stepped on the ground.

BOOM!

The bus blew up just like that. I was whip-lashed to the ground. I herd muffled voices all around me. People yelling all around me and buses and cars were blowing up. "I SAID WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO NOW CHUNG!?" Yelled on of teens. I finally got my hearing back. My body was now acting on impulse. "Okay I want all of you to run like hell and go inside the school!" I yelled as the blue plasma like mortar rounds hit the ground. "Once in there go to the bomb shelter and wait it out! Now hurry up the school's gonna be on lock down!" They all ran.

I looked around for my rifle as the blue bombs of hell came down. It was right next to the blown up bus. And to my luck the driver dropped his walky-talky. "This is leader 137 code 18! I repeat leader 137 code 99!" I yelled into the walky-talky. Code 99 was the lock down protocol for the school also a warning for any other leaders heading over here. I tried to get cover. A alarm went throughout the school and 10 inch thick iron covered the school's doorway, windows, and any other entries.

I was alone out in the middle of the battle field waiting for my grave. The I herd the talky, "This is...eader 136...The...ors...closed before we go...ance to get in!"

'Great' I thought to myself. I finally got so cover behind a wall and met bus number 136. "Nice to see you Chung!" one of the students yelled. I looked at the guy who yelled my name. He was about 6 foot 1 inch or so. He had curly hair, black eyes, and a beard. "Yeah! Nice to see you too Ross!" I yelled over the firings. "You see leader for 136!?" I yelled. "What you mean your girlfriend?! She's over there."

He pointed to over to a girl yelling to the talky. She had a red hair, glasses, Asian, and brown eyes. She was about 5 foot 6 inches. But don't let her cute looks fool you, she was the captain of the Girls Ice Hockey team.

I hit Ross in the head, "No time for jokes now!" I yelled "Besides I'm just a freshman and I have no chance with a junior! Also we are just childhood friends!" I hit Ross on the head one more time and started to chuckle my way to the girl. "Hey! Hyo-Jung!" she looked at me and smiled at me and had that look that we finally met after 6 or more years, even though we met yesterday. She hugged me, and she said, "It's good to see your save." she said in a motherish tone. I try to get away from her death grip but something caught my eye. It was a whole platoon of Brutes firing on a squad on a couple of students. I finally let go of her death grip. "Okay this is what I want you to do. Get your teens in side the school were you'll be safe." "But the school's on lock down." She replied. I then went up to the metal entrance. I found a slot, opened it, and appeared a number code. I pressed 81320029, and a small opening in the iron opened up. "THERE!" I yelled "Now GO!!!" She then yelled at everyone to get inside.

I then ran at the brutes. I started to load my Assault Rifle while taking cover by some busted cars in the parking lot. I then popped my head over the cars and saw the Brutes just about to hit the students. I pressed the trigger. Right then and there I fired 32 rounds of hell into the brutes. 2 of the 5 of them went down. The other three then saw me and started firing. 'SHIT!' I yelled in my head. I needed to move and move fast. I decided to run back to the wall. 'Okay one...two ...three...go!' I then ran to the wall dodging the gun fire from the brutes. I reloaded and peaked from the side of the wall. I aimed and shot.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

I shot three well placed rounds into the small eyes of the gorilla sized animals. I got lucky. They all went down. Then ran over them to check for grenades. I found 4 of them, and I also pickup one red plasma rifle. And then then I herd a rumbling of a space craft. I looked over to the south and I saw 3 phantoms. Knowing I don't have the fire power to take them I decided to hide in the big pond we had in the school grounds. The mortar firing also stopped and it was too quiet. And headed to a big divit right near the pond.

The phantoms poured out brutes and tones of them. And I just remembered that I left the door opened. 'OH SHIT!' Right there I had two choices. Choice number 1: is to run my ass off and close the door and get killed in the process. Choice number 2: Is to stay hidden and then throw a nade to kill them all while risking the life's of thousands of students.

I chose number one. I ran where I was hiding and decided to run my ass off. I came out of the small divot and ran my ass off. Surprisingly they didn't fire a single shot. Maybe they were to shocked to see a human running in front of them, I dunno. All I knew was that I made it alive and I repressed the numbers on the panels and the Iron plates closed. I was then faced with brutes in my face. "Shit" I said to myself. I started to put my hands up until I herd machine gun fire. I ducked and looked where the firing came from. It was a Pelican! They dropped like flies and blood splattered on my face.

"Looks like you need some help son!" yelled a feminine voice. I knew who it was.

I looked up and yelled in question, "MOM!?"

"Long time no see eh son!" she yelled happily as she jumped from the hovering plane/helicopter.

She wiped off the blood of my face. She then took off my cubs hat. And ruffled my hair. "You really need a hair cut." I put on my hat. "Look who's talking mom. You really need to grow your hair." My mom was not normal. She never knew her parents, she had short brownish hair, was pretty tall maybe 6 foot 5 tops, and was pretty strong for a mom. I also never knew her age and she was so optimistic in any situation.

The pelican landed on the parking lot as marines started to fight the Brutes. "HEY MENDOSA!" My mom started to yell. A marine started to look at my mom. "COME OVER HERE!" The marine started to run where I was. "Do you have extra uniforms in in bird? Oh yeah and a coat and so extra ammo." "Yes ma'am." He then went in to the pelican and brought out a winter uniform, extra ammo and a magnum." She then told him off and gave me the stuff and, "Your gonna need it." I still didn't get what was going on here i but i did what she told me and I was pretty cold after I realized that i was only wearing a sweatshirt, blue jeans, gym shoes, a ball cap, and a bag pack filled with data books. Changing was no worse either. I finally got into something warm. I put the ammo in to the pockets, kept my hat, put on the boots and the cargo pants, but I didn't wear the coat. I was warm enough already.

"Okay Mom whats the deal?" I asked after I put on the stuff. She look straight into my eyes and said, "You've been recruited into the Army's 101st airborne. You are part of the Orbital Drop Shock Trooper son. "What?!" I yelled in disbelieve. Yeah the military watched you on the school's security camera's and saw you in action. I got the order's right here." I was about to say that I was to young to be in the military but the talky interrupted me.

"IS...ANYONE OUT THERE?! WE...ARE...Be...ttacked...by the brutes in the school! Send f..." And then it cut off. "Shit they must have found away in." I said to myself. "Marines!" My mom yelled into her head set. "Covenant entered the school. Get in there and defend the school and it's students!" "Sergent Major Chung shall be leading this operation since he knows the layout of the school! Understand!?" I didn't hear the answer. "Wait Sergent Major?" I asked. "After that performance in the parking lot you've been promoted by a lot of ranks."

"Okay here you go." She gave a head set. I put it on, put the code in the iron plates opened. I reloaded and I opened the door with marines following me.

* * *

PLEASE COMENT!!! 


	3. Clearing Out The School

BLOG: Okay its been like a week since the Bears lost. Sigh oh well theres next year. Woah sounded like a Cubs fan eventhough i am one. anyway for those who are myspace crazy i finally got a myspace add me and this is my page its nothing good but here okay that's my rant. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

I walk through the forum or the "Airport" of the "Old Building" of the school. There was two buildings in the school. One "New" building that was a add on to the school and located on the east side. And one "Old" building located west of the school. The "Airport" was the busiest place in the school. It was a lunchroom, a resting place for free perioders, it was also where everybody goes through to get to there classes. But boy was it empty. I then turned around and saw eleven marines. I then said quietly, "Okay this is what we are gonna do. I want 6 of you guys to go up the stairs and clear out the second floor of the building. 2 of you will clear each classroom. Also I want you to keep the doors opened to indicate that it was cleared. The rest of us will clear out the rest of the floors but the same thing goes. We meet back here when were done and keep constant contact on the radio."

"Okay sure kid." One of them said

The 6 then went up stairs and the rest followed me into the first hallway. "All personal are weapons free." I said into my head set. I then pointed into one classroom. Two marines went in. Same as the other ones. Then a marine named Derrek came into waited in front of the 3rd classroom. I walk near the wooden door and the door slid open. I crouched, down slowly walked in, and looked around. "Nothing sir." Derrek said to me. "Okay next one." I whispered. We got out and met with the other 4. "Okay next ones." I said. Then I herd my Mom on the radio.

"Sergent Chung, I got marines searching the new building so just worry about the old." I then said into the head set. "Roger that." I then continued to clear the classrooms. We found no enemy, it was the same as the others. They found nothing.

"Okay now it's the Wood Commons." I said "We are gonna stay as a group. If the Covenant were spotted. They have to be there." I had no reaction. I then opened the doors leading to the big lunch room. "BRUTES!!!" one of the marines yelled.

"SHIT GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I yelled as Brute shot grenades fired throughout the air. I hid behind the vending machines. "OKAY!" I yelled into the head set. "I WANT YOU GUYS TO FLANK THE 5 OF THEM! GO THROUGH THE DOORS ON THE LEFT!"

"GOT IT SIR!" They said and they went through the door. I got the plasma grenade from one of the pockets. I pressed the button and threw it with my left hand and it landed right next to one of the brutes. It growled and ran away from the glowing blue grenade. I then got out of my hiding place and started to fire.

BOOM!!

The grenade exploded, and I ran out of bullets. I flipped a table and took cover. I then took a breather and reloaded. "WHAT'S TAKING YOU GUYS SO LONG!" I yelled into the headset. "SORRY SIR! BUT WE GOT PINNED DOWN BY BRUTES! THEY'ER PORING OUT FROM THE WOOD COMMONS SIR!"

"DAMN IT! OKAY JUST TRY TO HOLD THEM OFF!" I yelled.

This was the worst situation of my life. I was pinned down and my friends were gonna get killed. The brutes stopped firing. I then reached for another blue bomb. Press the button and threw it over the table. I got up and started firing.

The brutes started to fire the shots they all fired missed. One by one they all went down. I then went to flank the brutes that were pinning the marines.

I took cover behind a pillar. I saw 5 brutes firing at the marines. "okay one, two, three!" I said to my self and threw another blue bomb. It sticked to the brute right on the middle BOOM! Three down two more to go. Other two went down in a flash. "SIR!" one marine shouted. "Nice to see you again kid." Another one said to me. "Boy you sure seem like "Him" and your mom be..." I cut him off. "Okay cut the chatter we need to find the students."

"Yes sir!" they yelled

We then started to clear the wood commons. We met nothing much now except some grunts and some jackals.

Then my headset came on, "Son? The new building is cleared." "Yeah mom old building is cleared we were going to the bomb shelter." "Copy that son, Tell me when you need Evac. Over and out."

"Okay let go to the bomb shelter." I said in my head set. The marines were spread out checking the commons for anymore enemies. "Yes sir!" I herd them reply on my head set. They all gathered around me. "Stay in a group. Derrek your on point."

"Yes sir." he replied and stayed in front of the group

We went through the stairs leading to the shelter. Everyone was silent, found no enemy. All we found was a big iron plated door. The door began to open. Everybody had there guns pointed ready to fire. "Stand down" I said, "There is nothing to shoot at." and i was right. The doors opened up to a big stadium like structure. I got on my head set, "Mom? I found the students and are ready for Evac."

"Copy that." she said. "I'm getting more marines to your location so stay put."

"Copy." I then started to sit down against the wall.

Others followed. "Heh, Kid you really are like 'Him' huh?"

"Okay who's him and whats your name?"

"Oh yeah i never introduced everyone have I?" the marine told me.

"Okay I'm Sergent McKinney, that black dude over there is Derrek i think you met him..." he continued to introduce the marines one by one.

"So you want to know who 'Him' is huh?" I nodded my head. "Well he's in the armed forces just like you and me. I don't know if he's in the marines or the Space navy but he's one hell'uva soldier. His name is the 'Master Chief' about the same rank as you kid."

"Oh okay." I replied

"Your mom fought along side with her too. For a long time now she was retired. I dunno why she came back tho. Maybe she missed the smell of gunpowder every morning." He then saluted me. I saluted him back and he went away helping some students. I then let out a big sigh and started to think why am I in the Army again. I was way too young. But before I could think anymore more marines started to come through the door. I stood up, they all saluted me, and I did the same. It felt kind of weird having older people saluting me. Then one came up to me and said, "Sir, you are needed back at the parking lot." I then went up the stairs. And I saw my mom talking to some 7 footed green armored monster. "Maria it's been a long time." the monster said in a deadish tone. He then took his finger drew something on his visor. My mom then started to laugh. "You never change John." she then look over where I was and called me over. "Sergent Major! Get over here!" I then ran over to my mom. "Yeah?" I asked "Okay first off your in the armed forces now so address me as ma'am. Second meet a close personal friend of mine his name is John. John meet my son Mike." I then look straight into his visor. He then pulled out his hand. I pulled out mine and shook it his hand. "He has your eyes." John said in his deadish tone. But before my mom could reply a marine then went next to us and said. "Sergent Major, Master Chief, you two are needed at the parking lot." the Marine then went away. I finally got rid of his death grip and we both went to the parking lot.

I finally knew who "He" was.

* * *

comment please!


	4. WHO'S DURGA!

This one is kind of long so get the popcorn lol

and SCRUBS is the FUNNEST SHOW ON EARTH!!!! Also Family Guy, maybe Simpsons, and maybe Are You Smarter Then A Fifth Grader. I mean those people on that show are SO stupid. Its not even funny, I mean the dude used his hands to find the answer of 5x2. OMG!!!! That was sooo funny.

I'm just babbling so enjoy the chapter

* * *

We were walking to a tent in the parking lot. As soon as I walked in I saw some bald dude looking at some map. He then pressed a button on the control and the map was gone. "Hello Chief." The old dude said. He then looked at me "Hello Sergent Major." I just nodded and looked at the Chief. He was saluting the old dude. I decided to follow what the Chief did. He smiled a little bit and said, "You are a big time Greenhorn aren't you? Oh well in time for small talk." He pressed a button on the panel and another different map showed on the screen. "Gentlemen, we have covenant artillery just 5-10 miles south of here in this little area of houses. Now since the guns are placed near civilian homes we will have you take the long route while the 1st infantry division will divert their attention. You will have echo company with you and pelicans will drop you right in the middle of them artillery guns. There are 10 to 15 guns and unknown number of infantry. You guys are jumping so gear up." He then saluted, we did the same.

The Chief then turned around and went out of the tent. I turned around getting ready to leave but the Old dude stopped me yet again by saying, "Sergent Major! Take of the hat and put this on!" I turned around and he tossed be a green metal helmet. I did what he said, I took off my Cubs hat and put on the helmet. I strapped it on and a little screen started coming down on my left eye. A head set popped from the right. And then the weird part started. I herd a female voice coming from the set. "Nice too see you Sergent Major." "What who's there?!" I replied. The voice started to laugh. "I am a A.I in the helmet. My name is Corona. But no time for explanation you need to suit up." Then the screen was on and I could see how much ammo I had, and a small map.

I walked out of the tent and another thing was tossed at me. "OMPH!" I went as a bag was tossed at me. "There, your parachuting in." Said the Chief in a dead tone. "Get a Battle rifle and a lot of ammo and go to that bird." He pointed at the Ammo dump then at one of the Pelicans. "Got it." said as I was putting on the chute. Then I noticed he had no chute. "What about yours?" I asked. He then just walked away. "His suit's too heavy." Corona said out of nowhere. She scared me yet again. "He needs too be dropped off by a pod." "Gee thanks." I sad sarcastically as I was loading my AR and strapping the BR around my back. "Anything to be of assistance." She said happily. I finally got to the Pelican, and soldiers were giving me funny looks. Yeah I know a kid with a AR that goes into a Pelican getting ready for battle will get some looks...I assume. Anyway the Pelican took off and other birds started to follow.

I had my head down looking at the floor. "Hey! Kid nice, to see you again!" the sound of the soldier's voice sounded familiar. I looked up and I saw McKinney. "Hey Mr. McKinney!" The soldiers in the Bird started laughing. "Hey don't call the 'Sarge' 'Mr.'!" One soldier said. I was confused but before I could ask about this the pilot yelled out, "STAND UP AND CLIP ON!!!" Everyone stood up and clipped on. I did the same I took the clip hanging from my back and clipped it on the ceiling. "30 SECONDS!" the pilot yelled.

30 seconds were the slowest of my life. The green light then flashed on the ceiling. "GO!" Yelled the pilot and the soldiers were yelling and jumping out of the bird. I was the last one to go and yelling at the top of my lungs. I was then flying through the sky then a great sharp pain came on my back. I suddenly was slowed down by a great force. I looked up and the parachute was up. I went through the clouds and saw the guns. I finally dropped down the ground and I was surrounded by soldiers. They all started running toward the guns. I then unhooked my chute and started running towards the guns. "Sergent Major the guns are about 30 clicks away from here." "Damn it Corona quit scaring me like that!" I yelled into the mike. "Oh I'm sorry maybe I should warn you...Or will that scare you too?"

"Ha Ha Ha very funny Corona." I went to the rally point and met up with the battalion. Then I herd a huge streaking sound coming out of the sky. "Here comes our metal commander now." Corona said.

The pod then dropped and the chief popped out. Chief then came out of the pod breathing heavily. He was like one of those REALLY OLD movies. That um... whats his name... Darth Vader thats it. Anyway the Chief came out of the pod. And started to give out orders. "I want to teams, One team goes through the houses checking for Brutes and other Covenant. Team Two is to deactivate and destroy the artillery guns. I was commanding team one. We then split up and started searching houses. Some were empty, some housed some Covenant, some housed civilians. But then I was standing in front of this very old 21st century home. The blue paint was wearing off, the drive way was cracked, the basketball hoop was rusted and it seemed like the house was inhabited for centuries. I took McKinney with me. "Do you know what happened to this house?" I asked the sarge as he was trying to bust the wooden door open. "Yeah, this house is a national monument, it used to house a great general back in the 21st century during the Iraq war. He stopped the resistance and stopped the war. But he was shot in the head the next day. He was only 21 years of age."

He finally got the door open and went through. "Corona show me the blue prints of this house." I said and blue prints showed up on the screen. "Okay go look up stairs while I search the bottom." McKinney nodded and went up. I went down stairs to what seemed like one big room. There was old computer on corner, a old Samsung T.V to the right of the stairs and too more rooms. I checked both of them and were empty. One was like a big storage room, the other was a game room. It was filled with old games and a system. I then started to check the crawl space. It led to a empty cemented room. "Nothing" I said to my self. Then I saw a door right below me. I opened it up and saw stairs leading down. I went down the stairs, "I got a bad feeling Sergent Major, the blueprints show nothing about a underground basement." I still went down the stairs and it led to a door. I then loaded my gun and started too open the door slowly. I got it opened enough that I went through the door. The room was filled with old century guns. It was dating back to WWII and I was amazed at it. "THIS MUST BE WORTH MILLIONS BY NOW." Corona said in shock. I looked at the walls that were filled with guns. M16, M4A1, M1 Garand, XM8, HK416, Barret sniper rifle, M2 machine gun, M1A1 Thompson, BAR, AK74, AK47, Daewoo K2, Daewoo K1, STG 44, FN SCAR, Steyr AUG, SAW, and many other guns.

Then I herd a door open, I quickly turned around and right there I saw a girl as tall as me had me at gun point. "Whats your name?" she asked me.

"Why you ask? Your going to shoot me anyway." I replied

She then chuckled

"Why would I shoot a 14 year old?" She said and put the gun away

"How did you know I was 14?" I asked "And what are you doing here?"

"You should be asking that question to your self." she replied

"Corona you know this girl?" I asked

"I have the same idea as you Mike. I got nothing."

I pointed the AR at her.

"Listen okay I don't know whats going on and I expect an explanation right now or else I'll shoot." I told her

She then sighed

"For a 2.1 you are really useless aren't you? Okay I'll tell you," She got a root beer from a mini-fridge and started drinking.

"Listen I got no time to see you drink I got a mission to accomplish and your holding me back!" I yelled.

"Okay I'm a 1.1. I fled from the Covenant back when the sirens went off. I found this little monument and found this room, and I started living out here ever since. Sergent Major Chung."

"How do you know my name?" I asked

"Oh Durga told me."

"Durga?"

"A really powerful ex-military A.I, she's in my chatter."

Then another female voice started going "Sergent Major Michael Chung. Born on May 18th. Mother is Maria. Maria was part of the Spartan II project. Call sign: Spartan 062. She retired and helped test the new..."

I cut "Durga" off

"WHOA! Where did you get this kind of information?!"

"She a curious girl." Replied the blond

"Okay I know the A.I but who are you?"

"Me? I'm..."

McKinney interrupted her

"HEY KID WHERE ARE YOU?!!"

"I got to go." I then took a HK416 and a lot of ammo clips of the wall as sedimentary trophy. Or something like that

The blond then started talking, "Listen, you ever wondered on why your in the Army?"

After she said the sentence she stopped me after opening the door. I turned around and said "Of course."

"You ever feel different? That your better then anybody else? That your smarter, faster, and stronger then anybody else? I have all the answers. Meet me back here at 12 o'clock." I then went out the door. "Listen Corona, I would like it if you wouldn't show that on the report okay?" I asked her. She then replied, "I understand Mike." and went up the stairs. She was right I was faster then any one, smarter then anyone but too lazy since I know it all, and of course I was stronger. I opened up the storage door and met McKinney. He jumped back.

"Jeez kid you scared me." He looked at the HK416 I was holding. "WOW! Nice gun now give me you AR since you have 3 guns."

"Yeah sure." I gave him my Assault Rifle and my Assault Rifle ammo.

"Dang Kid you have A LOT of ammo!"

"Yeah a gun's use less without ammo." I said and we went out of the house.


	5. Liberty Pass

enjoy... and my condolances to Virgina Tech... my heart and prayers go out to you..

* * *

We went up the stairs and went out the door. And I saw the Master Chief right in front of me.

"Did you clear the rest of the homes?" He asked me.

"Yes sir, did you get the artillery?"

"No not all of them, there were more then expected about 10-15 more all out on that field about 50 or so clicks from here. So..."

The Chief gave me some bombs.

"...here I need you to help me out and get rid of those guns. McKinney I need you to regroup with the squad and play distraction."

"I got it Chief." Mckinney asked and ran off.

I then ran with the chief to the field of artillery. The problem was the the brutes stationed there did not get the bait. And we faced a helluva lot of brutes and some other covenant. I loaded the HK 416 and started shooting. A couple of Grunts went down and it took a whole clip to get a Brute.

"Kid I'm placing a charge! Cover me!."

I then turned around and started shooting. A ray of bullets got every grunts, a couple of jackles, and another brute. I then ran out of bullets in yet another magazine. But then 10 spiker grenades. "CHIEF WE BETTER GET OUT OF HERE STAT!!" I yelled as I ran as fast as I could as I reloaded.

BOOM!!!!

The gun we were next to blew up and started a chain reaction. More grenades came at us, the nades blew up, and I dropped the 7 charges the chief gave me when running. The charges blew up and that process made every gun blew up while we were running our asses off. We finally came to a safe distance and just looked at the destruction.

"Well not the way I would of done it but it least we completed our mission."

"um...yeah."

I couldn't relax tho, my mind was still focused on that blond chick and Durga.

"Sergent Chung!" Corona scared me yet again

"What is it Corona?"

"I received a transmission from the admiral, the covenant is on a full on retreat mode. You have a liberty pass until 1200 hours tomorrow, and the Master Chief is needed back at the school."

"What about a transport?" I asked her

"I'm getting a pelican now at our position."

"Okay corona I guess I won't be seeing you till noon then."

But I was wrong, then I felt a electric sting on my chatter and saw a hologram. It was a green figure and looked like a girl. She had long hair and was smiling at me.

"Oh no you ain't gonna get rid of me this easily. I maybe a military A.I but I'm not going to be bored out of my mind in that helmet."

"Okay fine, you can stay. Just stay out of my files, okay?

"Done." the hologram then collapsed into the chatter

I then sighed a big one. And the pelican came to pick us both up. I then got up, jumped in and sat down. The Chief sat right across from me. It was kind of weird you were cramped in a plane while you have nothing to look at except out the plane.

"Hey kid!" the Chief said "Let me see that gun!"

I looked at the 416, I then stood up and gave him the gun. I felt his fingers while giving the gun. They were of course covered but it felt weird. The black gloves that covered his hands, it felt rubbery but hard like metal at the same time.

"Nice gun." He said

He gave me back the gun and I sat right down. And the pelican started descending on the parking lot. I got off the pelican and saw my mom again. I took off my helmet and then she rubbed my hair. "Good job kid, I'm proud of you."

"Um Thanks mom, can you take me home now, I still can't drive."

She started to laugh, "That's cute son, but you have to stay here and sleep here for the night since our house is still part of the enemy territory."

"Oh, okay I guess I'll help out the students." I then gave my assault rifle to my mom. And strapped the HK 416 on my back. And I started off to the bomb shelter. I helped some of my fellow students by bandaging them up. But it felt really weird helping my teachers. After I was done with that, I finally noticed I was hungry. I got some lunch, just some soy milk with some soy burgers. You know the usual. I then started to talk to my friends, talked about sports like football, baseball, and hockey. We compared to this years teams to the very greatest teams of the 21st century. We talked about girls, laughed at dumb jokes, ripped at each other, and played some games with each other on the chatter. But for some reason, it didn't feel the same as a normal day. Maybe it was the fact that they found out about Corona, or that I was in the Military, or maybe it was the fact about the covenant. I dunno but I still had fun with them. After that I left them and met Hyo-Jung. I was pretty tall for my age I was about 6 feet for a freshman. And she was looking up at me.

"Want to get out of here?"

"Um...Sure."

She then grabbed my hand and she was taking me to a empty classroom. Then there was silence.

"SO..." I said as I was trying to break up the silence.

She then stopped me and said, "I wanted to thank you for what you did for me during the morning."

"Oh that... It was no problem really."

"No it's not. I just didn't know what to do then." She then started tearing. "And after I saw you fighting the aliens.." She then paused trying to say something.

This was embarrassing for me to go through so I decided head towards the door. "Listen I got to report back to my commander." I lied. I then faced the door. But then a hand grabbed my arm, turned me around and Hyo-Jung gave me a long kiss. I just stood there shocked. Hyo-Jung and me were friends when I started first grade. She was a 2nd grader and we became friends after I saved her from bullies. But this felt weird, I WAS KISSING MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND! I finally got out of her lip lock and faced the door. I was too embarrassed to look at her. "You know we can't be like this. We've been friends for too long." I then ran out of the door before she could talk. And I finally noticed that she was my first kiss.

"I think she likes you." corona said jokingly

"Shut up."

I then ran across my mom.

"Hey kid." she then ruffled my hair again. "Here's your helmet back." She gave me the battered helmet. "That thing was a mess. I mean the wires were burned just after one battle. But no worries the tech guys fixed the helmet."

"Um Thanks mom." I wore the helmet and started walking toward the parking lot.

"Hey Mike! The pelcans are gonna go soon! So you better hurry up!"

I was shocked as I started running. How did she know I was bored out of my mind so I was gonna go on patrol? It was like she was reading my own mind. And I passed the master chief who was walking pretty calm.

"So. Did you decide on the battalion to pick up Cortana yet?" Maria asked the Master Chief

"No I'm not sure yet. But I think your son might surprise people." the Chief replied

"What do you expect? I was a Spartan, He's got my genes plus the 'extra stuff' we got." Maria said smiling.

"Do you think he can go well in the SPI Mark II we got?" Maria continued

"Yeah, I think I'm request form for him." John said as he started to walk away.

* * *

Please comment! and Review!! 


	6. Better than a cup of Coffee

NOTE: I think this is gonna be the last chapter i dunno yet. THIS IS A BIG MAYBE FOR ME!!!!! anyway enjoy the last chapter (MAYBE!!!)

* * *

I woke up from the ground and that blond chick was staring right at me. As soon I saw her I tried to reach for my weapon but it wasn't there. Then my head started to hurt really badly.

"ARGH what happened, why does my head hurt?"

"You fell," I remembered that voice I think her name was Durga. " From the pelican, you were shot down by a banshee patrol unit. But don't worry your vitals are normal."

Then it all came back to me, I was in the Pelican, and we were over a forest region but was pinned down by banshees. I shot my 416 and managed to get one brute piloted banshee down, but there were 3 more shooting the molten plasma at the plane. I then went down with the Pelican.

"How did I get back?" I wondered

"Oh Durga told me about your situation. So I hopped on a mongoose and drove you back here." the blond told me.

I was back at the house where all those guns were. And I was looking for my HK 416 but I couldn't find it.

"If your looking for you 416 it's melted because of the plasma. Here take this." She tossed me a Assault rifle that looked like a M4 Carbine but it felt different. "What your holding there is the M4a5 carbine. It's been issued in the US Army from 2016-2092. It's been deprived from the FN-SCAR Project and the HK 416. In short you can customize it in order to feed the Standard NATO 5.56 or the NATO 7.62 like the SCAR. But it never over heats or jams like the 416. It was the perfect battle rifle and still is today but is over shadowed by the standard Assault Rifle and the Battle Rifle. And here," she then tossed me a grenade launcher. "That's the HK M320 grenade launcher." I already new what to do with that. I slung it under the M4A5 carbine. "And since you don't have a sidearm.." She grabbed some pistol from the wall and tossed it. "That's the Daewoo K18 combat pistol. It has a rail system for laser sights and such but that just it. It has a memory grove fit, and is deprived from the Colt .45 pistol. It can chamber a .45 ACP, .40 S&W, and a standard 9mm. It's counter part of the Standard UNSC M6D."

"Um Okay Thanks." I said as I was gathering the ammo. I slung the Carbine over my shoulder while the pistol on the side of my leg. And then I just remembered. "You still have not answered my question when we first met."

"Oh my name is Janissary James. My friends call me 'double James' or 'Jan' for short. Oh yeah and Corona is in sleep mode at the time so we won't be disturbed. Okay the reason why your in the Army is because you are the first Spartan 2.1."

"Huh?"

"You never herd of the Spartan project?"

"No I've herd of it its just that your telling me that my mom is a Spartan?"

"Hey Durga," Then the big screen turned on the right of me. Durga had long hair and was a gold A.I. "Would you show me the military mission when they tested the armor?"

"Yeah sure Jan."

Then the screen turned and showed the image from space. And I saw the Master Chief walking from the pelican. He then jumped from it and started going down the atmosphere. Then as soon as he pass the cloud layer he began shooting at the ODST troopers. And the shots were paint balls. Then the metal parachute was released as he slowed down to fire paint balls. He then went into the base after taking care of the rest of the men and a ONI personal was waiting for him. He took off his Helmet and the He was a SHE!! AND THAT SHE WAS MY MOM!

The screen turn black.

"You see now. You have the genetics of a Spartan II Code Name Spartan-062 AKA Maria. You also know that only Spartans II's can wear the MJOLNIR without sustaining injury. And as you know they were all fighting at the age of 12 or so."

I had to cut her off, "But you still haven't answered my question on why was I drafted."

"I was getting to that. UNSC and ONI higher ups wanted to see how would the first Spartan 2.1 would fair against combat. They had personally told your mother that long ago before you were born. Why did you think she was retired from the Spartan program?"

And it hit me like a ton of bricks. No wonder she pushed me so hard when I was 4 and 5 years old. She made me run, do push ups, pull ups, the whole shebang. She even taught me how to handle weapons and heavy weaponry. And my mind went blank. Then the whole place rumbled as it all sank in.

"DURGA! WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Jan yelled

"There is covenant artillery located 2-5 Kilos from here, and also battalion of brutes gearing for a frontal attack."

I stood up and looked for the door out of here. But then I noticed something irregular I saw another door behind a desk. I dunno what feeling I had leading me towards the door. I moved the work desk and opened the door. And I was shocked to see what I found. THERE WAS A FRIKING TANK! Jan then came to check what I found and she was shocked on what I found too. There was a K2A4 Black Panther Main Battle Tank.

"Hurry up and get on the driver's seat!" she told me as she handed me my helmet.

"Where did you get this!?" I asked her as I got onto the driver's seat

"I found it, modified it, the usual. It's an old tank with modern computer targeting and such. It does all the reloading and such electronically like the Scorpion tank. The turret can be run by an A.I."

As soon as she said that I woke up Corona. "Yo! Corona!"

She woke up from sleep mode and told her to get into the computer.

I got into the seat and put the belt on. Then I just knew how to turn on the tank. The hatch to the driver's seat started to close and I saw a visual in front of me. To the right was a GPS powered map. To the left was damage control. I then put on the head phones and herd her say.

"Can you drive kid?"

Excitement rushed through my veins and I just noticed I was born for this. My fate was to be a Spartan 2.5

I just replied to her, "I hope I can." She started to chuckle "Okay kid just try to stay on the road." The tank was then jolted upward. As it reached the surface they were gonna drive straight in to Alien-made hell. "What a better way start your day then coffee eh?"

* * *

Please comment and write opinions about weather or not I should continue or not. 


End file.
